Abandoned
by Isolde Sybil
Summary: Tsyon had a horrible life before he met percy. What was it like? How does tyson feel about having a brother? All answered in this Tyson fanfic!
1. Attack

This is about Tyson. I feel he doesn't get enough attention

-1 year before Meriwether Prep-

I woke up, alone. That's all I had ever been alone. I prayed to daddy hoping he would answer my prayers. He hadn't yet. I stood up and stretched, because my cardboard box was so crowded. I wished I would have some company. I got lonely so often. As I was stretching I heard a noise. I turned my head to see a sphinx.

"I have been watching for you. Master Luke wants you for his causes." I just stood there silent. This wasn't the company I had asked daddy for.

"Will not come with you!"

"Yes you will Cyclops. You will come with me or die." I was scared. I knew I could fight the sphinx, but I didn't want to.

"No!"

"Fine then, if you won't come alive, you'll come dead!" She said and attacked me.

"Bad Sphinx!" We started to fight and then I felt pain. A lot of pain. I could feel blood dripping down my back; I think she had clawed me in my back, in more than 1 place.

"Stop it!" Then I attacked, kicking and punching her, wanting to be left alone so daddy could answer my prayers. Then I punched her in the mouth and she vanished in a puff of sand. I was left alone, again. So I decided to pray to daddy.

"Daddy, help me. Give me a brother please. Give my life a purpose."

Little did I know my prayers would be answered, later in my life.

--

Read and Review

Tell me of you like the idea!


	2. Visit

The day a Meriwether person came to get me, was the day that I knew that my prayers to daddy were answered.

I was sleeping, and then I heard a noise. It was a popping sound and then a flash of light came through the cracks in my box.

"Tyson, Tyson White. Where are you?" I was scared, I was afraid it might be the sphinx again. I decided to take a peak. What I saw was a middle aged man dressed in a sweet suite, holding a cell phone that had what looked like two ribbons on it. I heard the ribbons speak in my mind

_Hello Tyson, I'm George_

_I'm Martha_

_Have you seen any good rats lately?_

_George! Poseidon sent Herms here to tell Tyson something good!_

_But I like rats!_

"George, Martha shush. Hello Tyson. I am Herms and I have come to tell you some news."

"Okay."

"You have been accepted at Meriwether Prep."

"Huh?"

"I am afraid I cannot tell you much more, but you will learn who I am shortly. Here is a schedule, and another outfit. The first day is the 26 of August. I know you might not think your father is answering your prayers, but he is. Your luck is about to change Tyson White. Good Day." Then Herms snapped his hands and I fell into a long sleep.

--

I will write longer chapters in a little bit.


	3. Running

Sorry, I haven't updated in like forever.

-----

I woke up from my sleep dazed and unsure. Could that person have been real? Could my father actually be answering my prayers? Might I have Brother? I tried to remember what that man had said but it seemed that that memory was foggy and unclear in my head. I just wanted the 26 to come soon, very soon so I could answer those questions for myself. I got up from my sleeping position in my box and looked out and saw a mysterious suitcase sitting outside of my home. _What?_ I thought walking toward this. _This Hermes guy couldn't have left it._ I reached the box and opened it. Inside was some.. some.. shoes, a very tops and bottoms, and PEANUT BUTTER. I graped the peanut butter and quickly opened the lid. I ate fast for I loved peanut butte, but I soon noticed that the peanut butter jar never emptied. Thats when I noticed there was a note on the floor. I think it said something like this for I can't read that well,

_Dear Cyclops,_

_I konw you tihnk I have not hleped you but I try my best._

_I've got a kingdoim to run, and a family to see to._

_In this stucaise are many things, _

_but hdedin in the inside pocket is a weapon that will help poretct you from danger. _

_You will know the dnager when you see it for you have arealdly battled a sphinx._

_I won't see you for a long time but I love you Tyson._

_Take Care of What I give you inside and outside of this suitcase,_

_Your father Poseidon. _

_P.S. That jar of paeunt butter will never etmpy. Enojy It_

I stared at the peanut butter and suddenly felt bad. My father had answered my prayers, but what date was it? Did I miss the first day at Meriwether. I quickly changed into a brown t-shirt that matched my eye, and a pair of blue jeans and then slipped on a pair of size 13 sneakers that Daddy had sent me. Then I grasped the peanut butter and the note for there was a map to Meriwether on the back. I set off at a run toward the school trying to stick to back alley's for everyone was afraid of me, the homeless weirdo. When I had to cross the street a little girl screamed at the sight of me and hugged her daddy tightly. _Lucky, at least she has a daddy to hug and love. My dad abandoned me because I was a freak of nature. _ I ran a bit further and then stopped at an old abandoned park. There I looked at the map and tried to read it. I didn't get what it said so I just took the route that was toward that direction hoping to find it. After a lunch of peanut butter I ran straight passed everything not paying attention to anything but my thoughts. _Meriwether, Meriwether get there and wait for the first day. Want to see prayers answered. Meriwether, Meriwether get there and wait for the first day Want to see prayers answered._

I thought that over and over again, hoping it might speed up time so I could get there soon. Then in the distance I saw a building that looked, and smelled like a school. That smell stunk, it was worse than that dumpster in the alley off of fifth avenue. It smelled like paper and bullies, and ham sandwiches. I hated ham sandwiches because ham was from the cute little pig. Then I noticed one smell was missing PEANUT BUTTER! How could I survive without my beloved peanut butter? And I was getting closer and closer and closer and soon I saw a playground that had some kids on it. Not wanting to disturb the kids on the playground I climbed a very, very, big sturdy tree, and settled there until the first day. Soon I dozed off thinking about Daddy,and the brother I might get.


End file.
